I'll Never Be Safe
by GallagherGirl-IWish
Summary: Sequal to Is Zach all Goode? SO you all thought Ms Cathrine Goode had dies, but she is back for revenge but when she does die Cammie thinks she is safe just to find she will never be safe again as someone she thought she could trust turns on her and becomes her new nightmare. SPIES Rated T but TBH haven't got a clue what they mean! ZAMMIE! 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS SI THE SEQUAL TO **_**IS ZACH ALL GOODE? **_**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **

**Cammie POV:**

The sirens bellowed down the corridors steel covered the windows and bookcases turned around to reveal steel walls to hide Gallagher's secrets, Zach grabbed my hand and started to drag me down the halls with our friends in the background, just as we thought we were safe we saw someone I thought I would never see again. Catherine Goode, the women who Zach killed and finally Zach's mother. "Well it seems we meet again, and you thought you killed me. Better luck next time!" She said as she stepped closer to me and Zach stood protectively in front of me as I tried to gain my balance on my broken leg. "Stay there Gallagher Girl." Zach whispered down to me as I tried to get into my attack position, "I said stay." "You heard him Cammie, stay there." Catherine said as she looked me as I stared her down. "Leave her alone Catherine, she is hurt enough already." Zach said as he gave Catherine a look of hate and disgust. "I'm sorry Zachary, but no can do she has something we want and need and until she gives us it she is going to be hunted down till her last breath." Catherine snarled through her pathetic smile, "Hurt her and I will hunt you down until you regret everything you have ever done." Zach snarled and for once in my life I felt scared of the colour in his eyes, it was pure hatred and is I am still as good of spy as my legacy says murder. Just as Zach stepped up to his mother fists clenched one of the men in black held a gun to him and another to me, "Move Zach and Cammie dies, Cammie moves and Zach dies. Now who is going to make the first move?" Catherine said like it was all a game, well really it was who is going to be the last man standing. "What will you do to Cammie if you shoot me?" Zach asked with fear lacing his voice, "Well, first I will get her to take me to her mother's office and get me the Alumni; if she is cooperative she will survive but not unharmed but if she isn't she has no longer use to me and I will kill her. And if Zach moves Cammie dearest Zach will be set free as to be honest he has no importance to me." I panicked as I couldn't be the reason for Zach to die because no matter what happened he will die and I can't do that to him just as Zach was about to move a hooded figure appeared form the shadows and knocked the gun out of the hand aiming to Zach and then another one appeared and knocked the gun aiming for me out of his hand. Just as Zach was about to dive and save me someone else grabbed me from the shadows and I smelled the familiar aroma of my Aunt Abby, "Hey Squirt, looks like you're in a bit of a problem here. Not wait here while I go and sort this woman out." And with that she left leaving me in the shadows fearing for my friends, aunts and my boyfriend's life.

**Zach POV:**

We were fighting me, Bex, Solomon, Abby and Ms Morgan I had three men in black knocked out already and Bex had just given one a perfect roundhouse kick I looked around the darks halls for my mother but she nowhere when I turned around to my left again I saw her standing by the window with Cammie leaning her over the edge with a knife on her neck. Cammie had tears pouring down her face, Solomon had also noticed and since all the men in black were either unconscious or near death everyone else had too. Bex looked pure furious, Solomon looked worried but still kept his face straight, Abby looked nervous and Mr Morgan looked calm but I could see the terror in her eyes. "Well then what shall we do slit her throat or drop her ten floors to her death?" I can't let her die but I don't know what to do to save her, then I remember something so for a small moment I become the Chameleon take one more glance at Cammie and see her body has frozen from terror I look over a Joe and he understand the message I am sending him. I slip into the shadows and go outside and feel the icy air blow against my face a climb across the balconies and then hear Joe say the words, "Drop her, now." My mum dropped her and Cammie scream and then her weak body flow through the air her hair blowing violently in the wind then just as she was about to hit the ground I opened my arms and caught her in my arms, "Hey Gallagher Girl thanks for dropping by." I said with a smirk as relief flows through her eyes then sudden fear as she realised before she fell my mothers had given her a small but dangerous cut if not treated immediately on her across her throat. "Zach thank you, I love you." Tears threatened my eyes but I denied there exit as I needed to stay strong for Cammie, "I love you too Gallagher Girl. But we need to get you checked out." Just as I said that my mother rained from the sky above us and landed at our feet, my mother lay motionless and shattered and for once in my life I felt sorry for her. But I also felt safe that she could no longer hurt Cammie and with that I walked away without a second thought as Cammie fell in and out of consciousness as she hung her weak arms around my neck.

Why was she so drowsy, it was only a minor cut then I felt it the warm damp feeling from her waist as I carried her bridal style I looked behind me to see a trail of blood and a knife in mothers death grip covered in blood, she stabbed her. My mother stabbed the girl I love, twice! I quickened my pace and found Liz, Bex and Macey standing at the door Bex was slightly bruised and Liz was shocked while Macey for once in her life looked petrified. Ms Morgan slowly arrived and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Cammie but when she saw the blood and how Cammie's eyes were shut she broke down, yes you heard me right one of the best spied in the world broke down in front of me. A nurse showed up. "Take her to the infirmary now Goode!" She shouted as I tightened my grip on Cammie's waist I placed her gently on the bed and kissed her pale forehead as lingered there for a while then stepped away to the back of the room as it filled with Solomon, Ms Morgan, Abby, Bex, Liz and Macey all of them pale and tear stained- yes even Solomon. Everyone who loved her watched a pale skeletal girl lie there bleeding to death, the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen lay there still. I looked back onto the moment I first laid eyes on her; her cheeky smile, the crinkle on her eyes when she smiled, her dazzling eyes and finally the way she looked up at me and I could see the determination in her eyes the fight everything I knew she still had in her. I mean she was still that girl; she was still my Gallagher Girl. Just as the nurses were about to give up I heard the most magical sound ever, beep. The green line started moving very slowly and weakly but she wasn't dead she still had the fight in her and with that I let out a sigh of relief and so did everyone else in the room. Cammie Morgan was going to survive.

**A/N: I KNOW A BIT OF A BAD START TO THE STORY BUT I WANTED CATHERINE GOODE DEAD, AS I HAVE A SMALL SURPRISE IN STORE. AND HOW SWEET IS ZACH? I SOOO WISH I HAS SOME LIKE HIM, BUT NOT ME I AM FOR EVER ALONE! I AM STILL WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY BUT THIS HAS BECOME MY MAIN PRORITY.**

**REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people! **

**Cammie POV:**

I slowly fluttered my eye lids open pain dived through my body as I lifted my head to look around the hospital room. I saw Liz's laptop sitting on the coach on the other side of the room, as I looked down at my body I had a weird feeling of déjà vu as I saw my leg was still in a cast, I had bandages around my body where Catherine stabbed me and a had a vicious pain in my throat as I tried to swallow then I felt my neck to feel a small bandage patch on my throat where Catherine's knife slit my throat. As I was about to swing my legs across the room I saw something I didn't see before Agent Townshend lurking in the shadows with an evil glint in his eyes,

"You sure no how to keep a guy waiting Ms Morgan, now how about you just sit tight while we wait for your ride. Now Cammie welcome to your worst nightmare."

He sneered as I looked him up and down.

"So what are you a rouge CIA agent?" I asked as I slyly searched the room for a panic button or some sort of way to alert someone I was in danger as even though I don't want to admit it. I am helpless. "Look who is living up to her spy legacy! Now wait here while I get you a wheelchair, oh wait you have no choice!" He laughed as he left to room but as soon as he left the room with all my might I lifted my fragile body from the bed and I suddenly felt hungry and thirsty but that didn't matter. After 1.33 seconds I made it to the silver door knob the turned it my bony fingers threatening to break under the pressure. I opened the door and looked down the corridor and as much as I wanted to I couldn't blend I mean I am walking around in a hospital gown with a broken leg. As I reach the end of the wing I open the door and start walking down the Gallagher Halls and hear my mother doing her usual announcement at breakfast. Looking around the room I see my roommates sitting looking blankly at my mum, Grant sat devouring his food, Jonas sat taking in the announcements and then I turned onto Zach. That green eyed hunk I fell in love with in California, yet he didn't look like the same boy his eyes were vacant and he looked down to his food flicking it around his plate.

I hobbled up to my room and pulled on my sweat pants and a tight fitting blue tank top slipped on my UGG boots and grabbed my crutches and went towards my favourite secret passageway. I felt around the wall for a loose brick and clicked it in and walked down the dark passageway peeling back the cobwebs and leant my back on the cold damp wall and slip down sharp pain coursing through my leg and side.

"I can't belief Townshend is a rouge agent! I thought everything would go back to normal - well for Gallagher - and then it turns out someone else is trying to kidnap me. Do I just have kidnap tattooed across my forehead?" I shouted to no one and I punched the ground, hard causing skin to peel away from my frail knuckles and my thin blood soon covered my hand I sighed and pulled off my jacket and wrapped it around my hand and soon it stopped bleeding. My internal clock read 09:36 AM so my friends will be done at breakfast so I didn't have long left hiding.

**Zach POV:**

Cammie had only been asleep for a couple of hours and she would soon wake up but I can't help but feel guilty. Maybe if she never met me my mother she wouldn't have found her, if she didn't love me she wouldn't have been in danger to begin with. I sighed as I got up from my seat at the table my clock reading 09:41 AM, "Where are you off to Goode?" Grant asked as I walked away, "Cam." I left the room and made my way down to the hospital wing praying she would be awake and better. I walked down the too familiar walls remembering the last time I walked down her was too see Cam again but this time unconscious. I opened the door and looked at Cam's bed to see her covers pulled back and a small lump where her small body once lay, where was she? I looked around the room to see no clue left explaining her whereabouts, so I sprinted to her room to find her hospital gown on her bed and her UGG boots gone, she hadn't brought and clothes with her and she brought her crutches so she hasn't ran away. I hope.

Just as I was about to head down to Cov-Ops Cammie walked out of a wall, that girl never cease to amaze me, she looked at me then smiled but I knew it was forced I looked her up and down her top hanging off her tiny frame her sweats tied tight so they wouldn't fall then her jacket caked in blood her crutch handle drips with blood. "What's all that blood Gallagher Girl?" I asked as I ran to her side and supported her, "I need to talk to you Zach it is really important. After school meet me here at 4:30 okay?" She asked her hand gripped tightly on the crutches and she leaned lightly onto my arm around her waist. "Tell me now; I can miss one Cov-Ops class it isn't like I need it." I said as I placed my hand on Cammie's back and gave her a slight nudge to walk on but instead she turned around opened the wall she just walked out of and pulled me into the darkness in silence sat down next to some fresh blood. I look at the blood then her, "Punched the floor in anger, you'll understand in a minute now sit." I sat next to her moving the crutches to the side and slid her legs over mine so she was comfortable; I nodded and she began.

"Well I woke up in the hospital and no one was there I saw the bandages and cuts then I looked in the corner and there say Agent Townshend. I looked at me then said I kept him waiting. He said he was going to take me then said he was a rouge CIA agent. He is after me and possibly you I'm not sure so I left and came here to hide in the heart of Gallagher and did what I do best blend." What he couldn't be, could he? And he wants my Gallagher Girl, is he on a deaths wish? So many questions but not enough time to ask them I didn't say a word as Cammie searched my eyes for a response an emotion anything. My walls were up and weren't planning on falling anytime soon. I removed her legs from mine picked her up bridal style as she held on her crutches with one hand and another wrapped around my neck. "What are you doing Zach?" I looked down to her and kissed her softly and sweetly, not too deep to cause pain to her neck but deep enough to show I cared, "Saving you." That was all said once we were out of the passageway I carried and extremely light Cam to her mums office she squirmed but my grip just tightened, "You need to tell her." I knocked on the door and we were called in I had already placed Cam down so she was leaning against me as she walked to the couch and I looked behind Ms Morgan and into the shadows to see Townshend lingering there, "What is he doing here?" I snarled through my teeth and just as Ms Morgan was about to answer he knocked her unconscious with a hard back book about Gallagher's History. There lay a spy legend blood from the back of her head, I tried to hold Cam back to stop her lunging for Townshend and I stop protectively in front of her as Townshend whispered loud enough for the trained spy to here, "Don't be stupid Zach no one will cone in my way to kill Cameron Anne Morgan."

**A/N: Cliffy kind of! Hope you like it, it is getting interesting soon I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3 - I Love You

**Cammie POV:**

My mother lay there unconscious and Townshend had just threated Zach, so now it has just gotten deeply personal. Zach could easily hold me back at the moment because of my broken leg, "Now come on Cammie you need to come with me you left a bit of a mess at The Circle HQ and that needs sorting out. Well unless you want your roommates to get hurt, what are their names again? Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry that's it!" Townshend said as he circled the desk to stand an inch away from Zach's face. "Hurt any of them and you will regret it for the rest of your life." I said as my eyes locked on Zach's for a second I could see the fear in his eyes, "Well then you better come with me." Townshend said as he tried to push Zach out of the way but Zach pushed him to the wall pinning him by his neck, using an extreme amount of pressure, Townshend face was slowly turning purple. "Let me go Goode or Cammie dies. Your choice." What? "How will she die Townshend you're the one pinned to a wall and all I have to do is press down a little hard and you die." Zach said annoyed and I must admit I was scared of this Zach as it reminds me of the way his mother makes him. "Well you see I have a couple of friends with me Zachary, now let me go or Cammie dies." It rained men in black two grabbed my arms and lifted me up into the air my legs swinging I tried to squirm out of reach. I looked at my mother and she was getting picked up by the agents, Zach slowly letting drips of sweat escape his forehead and Townshend had a creepy smile on his face. I tried to swing for the man on my right and then he swung for me instead drawing blood from my eye brow and I could feel it start to swell up. "Get off of her lay another finger on her and I will kill you." Zach said as he pushed Townshend to the walls making him hit his head off the wall leaving a small trace of blood. "We don't think you're a threat, now Cammie I kill Zach and you are free to live the rest of your life unharmed or we take you and Zach lives and we will never come back for him." Townshend said as he grabbed Zach by his perfectly messy hair that bounced above his eyes when he walked and grabbed him to his chest and pulled out a gun and pressed it against his head. I didn't even need to think I took one last glance into Zach's watery pleading eyes and said the three most painful words I will ever have to say "I will go." Zach screamed for me to stop but I blocked him out and Zach escaped form Townshend grip and ran towards me as I got thrown onto the floor, "I am a reasonable man so you have five minutes to say good bye." Townshend said as he grabbed my mum as she slowly woke up and took her to the hospital wing.

Zach and I kneeled down into front of each other my pain in my legs ignored as Zach's warm hand cupped my face and tears slowly rained down his face, a huge lump of fear appeared in my throat "I-I-I…" My voice was too hoarse as I tried to not show how weak I was. Even though I love Zach with every part of my body it actually aches I can't let him see that even though he knows it but then he might forget about me and then just let me be a distant memory. "Cammie you don't have to do this, I will die for you. Because without you next to me I will die anyway I need you because well Cammie you are the only thing I have left to fight for you are the only thing I care about. I love you." I felt tears down my face too as I stared into Zach's gorgeous green eyes staring me down, I couldn't handle his stare so I looked down to the floor and Zach pushed my face to face him. "Zach, I love you that is why I am doing this. You need to forget about me about everything. California, The Circle, me everything; once I am gone the Circle won't harm you and everyone will be safe and I will be the reason for that. I would die for you a million times over that is because I love you with every once of my body, do you know how happy I will be to know that you are safe because of me. If I had to die for anyone it will always be you, that is because I love you Blackthorne Boy." I said as Zach wiped away the tears on my cheeks. Just as he was about to protest I crashed my lips into his. I had to take every once left of his kissable lips I would remember this moment till the end, this will be what keeps me sane while I am being tortured. Zach's soft plump lips as they brush against mine, the way his hair is the perfect hair to rake my fingers through, the way our bodies just mould together like they were made to be laying next to one another. This was the last moment of happiness and love I will be feeling for a long time.

Zach had his hands on my waist pulling me closer placing my on his lap as his tears danced across my cheeks tears still poured over my eyes and hit off Zach's perfect cheeks, Zach pulled away and was panting much like me, "Cammie I love you, and I will rescue you." I shook my head, "No Zach this isn't why I am doing this now we only have 45 seconds left so I need you to do something for me." He nodded and I carried on, "Tell my mum I am sorry and I love her, tell Aunt Abby that I love her and she should be proud, tell Solomon that he trained me well and that he should be proud too, and tell Bex that she shouldn't hate you for letting me go. You had no choice, tell Macey that I will miss her torture sessions and tell Liz that I will miss her tech talk dreams. Tell Grant to look after Bex, Nick to care and not treat Macey like dirt and tell Jonas that he has found his true love and never to let her go. But most important tell all of them I did this for them and that I love them and it kills me to leave them." He nodded as he entwined his fingers with mine I kept trying not to let my tears fall but was failing miserably. "Most importantly though Zach, for the last time ever I love you." "I love you too Gallagher Girl and I will tell everyone everything, but can I have that Bex one in writing." I laughed as he smirked I was going to miss his smirk- yes really! Three seconds left… we kissed and the door opened and I was dragged off of Zach and took out of the building and looked at Zach as he lay in a ball in the floor in tears, I let my body go limp and just out carried to the black car and was driven off to end my life and safe my friends, family, sisterhood and boyfriend. Let's face it I'll never be safe anyway.

**Zach POV:**

They dragged her away, I let her go. I am the reason she is going to die. No Zach she is doing this for her sisterhood not only you, I missed her already he blue eyes, perfect skin and that little pink smile that appeared on her lips while we kissed . Everything. I closed my eyes hoping it will all go away and the memory flashed across my mind of when I first lay eyes on Cameron Morgan.

_Flashback… _

Me being the spy I was noticed everything the way she casually but confidently carried her body the way her dirty blonde hair waved in the breeze, her eyes that mirrored the ocean, her amazing athlete body. When she turned to us I saw her crinkles in the corner of her eyes when she flashed us a perfect smile, dimples appearing on her fantastic face. I saw her freckles and the little one that just appeared on the curve of her top lip. The way her hair perfectly framed her face. At that moment she took a piece of my heart and over time she has stolen it and own it forever.

_Flashback over…_

I got up from the floor and looked around Ms Morgan's office and went to the only place I could think of Solomon's room. I knew he would be asleep it was late into the night anyway I knocked on the door and within seconds I heard noises form his room he walked over unlocked seven locks and then opened his door and looked surprised to see me, "What's wrong Zach you look like death." Joe said as he wiped his face and frowned, "It's Cammie and Ms Morgan well Cammie has woken up and Townshend threated her he is a rouge Agent he knocked Ms Morgan out and the made Cammie choose and then took her so we would all live and be safe. They took her Joe and they are going to kill her." I said and Joe stood in utter shock, "Right Zach this is serious we heard rumours that Townshend was rouge but we thought they were merely rumours. I guess not. Right where is Rachel?" He asked as he took off his dressing gown and night shirt and slipped on a black t and then he pulled on some trainers. "The hospital wing I think," He nodded and we started walking towards there, "Right now tell me what exactly happened when you mean Cammie had to choose." I nodded and sighed, "Well Townshend had a gun to my head and asked Cammie if she wanted him to kill me and she and everyone else will be free and unharmed forever or take her and kill her and me and everyone else will be safe and unharmed. Also he threated Bex, Macey and Liz. Finally she wanted to thank you for training her well and that you should be proud of her." Joe's face softened and he looked proud, "I know I trained her well and I am proud that she saved her sisterhood by sacrificing herself but it doesn't mean I agree with it. We are going to find her and free her before it's too late. Since they don't have Catherine anymore they will probably kill her soon." Joe said as we opened the door and saw Rachel with a bandage around her head and asleep. "She is just sleeping she was quite shook up." The plump nurse said as she left the room. "Zach go get Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Nick and Jonas and bring them here while I get Abby and wake up Rachel we have a lot of talking and planning to do before sun rise." I nodded and left to go to the girl's room and mine.

I walked down the long corridor towards my room first and my body numb with fear for Cammie my heart eating a thousand to one, my hand sweaty and fists clenched and on the edge if anyone knacks me I know I will fall. So I open the door and Grant, Jonas and Nick were sitting there munching away on some cookies, "Hey Zach where the hell have you been? You look awful?" Grant said as cookie crumbs flew out of his mouth. "It's Cammie, she had been taken away by The Circle to try and protect us all and we need to safe her before they kill her." Their faces were hardened with shock but they quickly got up and started moving and followed me to the girls. This is going to be hard especially with Bex. I knocked and no one answered I knocked again and the little southern belle Liz answered with messy hair and groggy eyes, "Guys?" She asked as she tried to supress a yawn, "Get the girls up its Cammie we need to get to the hospital wing, I will explain everything there." She nodded and threw a think book at Bex and she shot up, "Blood hell trying to sleep here!" Bex shouted her English accent thick, "British Bombshell its Cammie!" Grant said as he got her out of her bed and Nick went to go get Macey whispered something in her ear and she shot up worried but looking as glamorous as usual. We walked in silence and then entered the room to see a pale Ms Morgan and a depressed looking Abby.

I stood with my back leaning against the wall as everyone sat around the room, Joe looked at me, "Now Zach tell everybody what happened every last detail to if someone looked one way. The whole lot." I nodded and retold the events and by the time I was done I was crying and so was everyone else in the room.

"But I need to tell you all something form Cammie. Ms Morgan she said she is sorry and she loves you, Abby she loves you and you should be proud of her," Abby nodded "Bex she says you should blame me, Macey she is going to miss your mini torture session and Liz she is going to miss you tech talk dreams. And most of all she loves you and it is killing her leaving you. Grant she said you need to look after Bex, Nick you need to care for Macy and not treat her like dirt and Jonas you have found your true love and don't let her go. She also loves you guys and it is killing her to leave to too. I have already told you Joe what she said to you." I said as the girls snuggled into the boyfriends and Abby leaned against Joe as he wrapped his arm around her waist and Ms Morgan clutched Abby's hand making it go white.

"There is no question about it, she is one of the most bravest best spies I have ever known. And this defiantly isn't the end of The Chameleon." Joe said as we all got ready to plan our rescue.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AS IT MEANS YOU WILL GET THE CHAPTER SOONER. ALSO I DON'T KNOW IF ANY OF YOU LIKE THE STORY IF YOU DON'T REVEW! SO PLEASE REVIEW**

**GOODE OR BAD?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/M: Tanks for the reviews it keeps my writing, so please enjoy and PLEASE review!**

**Zach POV:**

We had been up all night researching hacking everything but The Circle never leaves a trail so we are completely stumped. Gallagher girls were waking up all over the mansion, "Go get ready guys I will announce everything in assembly." Abby said as she was stepping in for Ms Morgan as she got better from her head injury. We were all walking back to our rooms I got into the shower first then dried my hair with a towel an got my uniform on and sat on my bed one my laptop looking for anything.

"You ready Zach?" Jonas asked as he pulled on his shoes I nodded and switched off my laptop. I felt so empty without knowing I was going to sit with Cammie, I felt physically sick when I thought about what could be happening to her. We all sat down on our usual table the girls looked a bit more refreshed but not as good as usual they were shattered and worried and on the edge. So when Tina leaned into the table so we could all see her and she could attempt to listen to our conversation; but we are trained spies we knew she was coming before she even got up.

"So where Cammie guys? I heard she got offered a job by the CIA and she was going to take down the Russians before they took over the world." Tina made up another ridiculous rumour that she will have spread across the whole entire school before the end of assembly, "Don't know who your sources are because you couldn't be any further from the truth but you will find it out sooner or later." Liz snapped at Tina who looked gob smacked and so did everyone else on the table, stress must make her crabby. Jonas soothed her by running his hand in small circles on her back, something that would always for Cam after she had a nightmare.

I was deep in thought about any sort of way to find The Circle but was interrupted by Abby as she made her way to the podium. "Good morning Gallagher Girls. I am filling in for Ms Morgan as she got injured last night; I need to tell you all something about one very special Gallagher Girl in particular. Some of you may have noticed Cammie Morgan isn't here this morning, well that is because last night Agent Townshend capture her." The whole Grand Hall gasped as Abby kept he mask up careful not to bare her soul.

"You see she had an option where she goes with Townshend to The Circle and everyone in this room stays unharmed and will never be hurt by them ever. Or he kills Zachary Goode in front of her and hurts and kills Gallagher Academy and she would stay unharmed and free of The Circle for ever. So Cammie saved us by being brave and the ultimate Gallagher Girl and sacrificing her life for everyone in this room. She is a hero." The room was filled with watery eyed girls Macey had small tears rolling down her face, Liz whimpered into Jonas's shoulder and Bex sat there mask up and looking cold and emotionless. Yet we all knew it was a cover.

"We are going to do everything in our power to get Cameron back into Gallagher walls, but remember this she is a hero and he is willing to die for everyone on this room. So be thankful." With that she walked off and queue the gossip.

"So Zach what happened did she put up a fight? And do you really think you will find her I mean she has gone to _die!" _Tina said as she leaned her head onto my shoulder and I thought Bex was going to rip her head off of her shoulders, Grant had to hold her down and start whispering things into her ear. "Yes I do think we are going to save and she did put up a fight she is The Chameleon for crying out loud! Do you know what that means in the spy world? And you're sitting here judging her and trying to get the latest scoop to twist into a bit of juicy gossip and I think you're forgetting Cammie is willing to die for _you_ but I don't have a clue why if this is how you are repaying her!" I shouted to Tina standing up and towering over her while I had small tears reaching my eyes. The whole Grand Hall was silent and staring and giving Tina evils while Tina looked embarrassed and ashamed.

"We will save her Zach; we are all going to do everything in our power. She deserves us to at least try because let's face it could anyone in this room really sacrifice their lives just to make sure we are all safe." Shouted Michael, a boy from Blackthorne, I nodded and everyone in the room nodded and smiled to me while I walked out to Cammie's favourite passage way while I thought about another way to get her saved. I love her.

**Cammie POV:**

I was sat in a black room with a tiny spotlight just to the right of the centre of ceiling, a steel table about 2 meters by 1.2 meters sat a few feet away from me lined with numerous torture devices. I was strapped to a wooded chair that was bolted to the ground, my arms tied around my back with chains and my feet chained to the floor and my cast had been removed. So I was getting tortured to death, they could have come up with something more original. I scanned the room once more and caught a glimpse of a of a red light and shiny surface in the corner of the room I adjusted my eyes and saw it was a camera, why would they need a camera?

The door scrapped along the floor and walked in Townshend and his three men in black that follow him around like lost puppies, "How are you Cammie?" He asked as he walked up to me and placed his face an inch away from mine. "Fine considering the circumstances." I sniggered as I looked down to my currently only scared body from my last torture session. "Well I am not going to beat around the bush so let's get straight to the point. It is going to be over a two day period every other hour you will be tortured for an hour so you have an hour to recover, nothing to extreme just a few beatings and cuts nothing too major for now. Then on the second say things will get very interesting…" He trailed off and then grabbed the camera with a devious grin smothered across his face. "And your precious boyfriend, friends and family will see the whole lot on my live feed broadcast that will be sent to their computers. Don't get your hopes you Gallagher Girl," My body tensed at the nickname Zach calls me, "We are The Circle so untraceable." Townshend snorted then set up the camera and walked over to the computer once it was all set up I could only imagine how everyone was feeling, but I just put my poker face on as _none _of them can see me weak. I am got worth crying over… I breathed in and got prepared for my first on many beatings.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it, please review. Do you think this is weird and stupid to happen or Goode? There will be a Zach POV in the next chapter explaining how he feels. I think there will be about another two to three chapters, but still not sure if Zach will recue Cammie or not…**

**REVIEW! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reviews, keep reviewing for updates! **

**Zach POV:**

"Dude come quick we have something about Cam!" Jonas shouted through to our dorm as I lay in a ball on my bed reminiscing about the good times I spent with Cammie, you know the ones where we weren't running form COC or when I wasn't kidnapping her, sad I know but I love her. My head shot up and I couldn't help but smile for a second I ran out of the room and followed Jonas to Solomon's office and crowded the computer was Bex, Liz, Macey, Nick, Grant, Solomon, Abby and Ms Morgan. Jonas and I ran up and waited for Solomon to tell us what it was all about.

"I got an email from Townshend I haven't opened it yet so I don't know if this is good or bad news." Please make it good news, we need to find her! He clicked to open the email and once it opened which felt like years when it was really 0.89 seconds we all stood in silence and read it:

_Hello Solomon,_

_As you are well aware I have Cammie you must remember we didn't take her by force she came by choice, with a bit of persuasion of course, and she is now under our control and will stay like that until her time is up. Literally. In two days she will die and for now we are going to torture her and you get to see the whole thing unravel in front of you, completely helpless. I have attached an untraceable link to the email and you get to see the live show of Cammie getting tortured. _

_Hope you enjoy it._

_Townshend _

My heart was about to burst Solomon didn't move the mouse, "I can't let you guys watch this everyone out now. I will watch it and try and find out where she is but you all must go!" Solomon shouted as he pushed us out of the door, we all stood our ground and turned around and Abby said, "Joe we are going to watch it as much as we don't want to, this is what the spy world is like. You can't just pick and choose when you want to do something. We all need to watch it as one of us might now where she is, especially Zach." As much as I hate to admit it out of everyone in the room I am the most likely person to figure out where she is from the room as in case you haven't forgotten my mother was head of the COC and I was once part of it. _Once _part of it may I stress!

Solomon nodded and we all huddled around the computer and he clicked onto the link, Bex was hugging Grant and Liz was trembling and Nick was squeezing Macey's hand until it went purple. I showed a dark room with one light and Cammie strapped to a chair or should I say chained, she had her poker face on as Townshend walked to the torture table and grabbed a lead pipe and walked over to Cammie and pulled back the pipe and Cammie tensed ready for the pipe to make impact; the pipe smashed off of her face causing her head to almost for a 360 degrees spin blood oozed out of her head and down her precious face, yet she kept her poker face on. I could see it in her eyes the pain and agony, she kept trying to avoid eye contact with the camera in case she locked eyes with someone in the room.

"That bloody idiot, when I get hold of him I am going to break every one of his finger and stuff his crowned jewels up where the sun don't shine." Bex shouted as she punched the wall making a couple of books to fall off the shelves from the vibrations. "Calm down Bex." Liz said as tears silently made their way down her face, Jonas wiped them away and kissed her temple. I turned my attention back to the screen to see Cammie getting lumps knocked out of her. He had two cuts on her arm and Townshend held a blood knife, Cammie's poker face slowly began to fall and small whimpers came from her as Townshend punched her in the stomach. This had been going on for 59 minutes and 45 seconds, "Right we will be back later Cammie, don't miss me too much." Townshend laughed as he left the room while Cammie stared down the camera and said three precious words, "I love you." Then she just groaned and tried to escape the chains but it was useless.

"We love you too…" Macey whispered but we all heard her everyone in the room was crying and then Jonas and Liz got to work on Solomon's computer to try and find out where the feed was streaming from. "We might have something; it says it is coming from somewhere in Texas about half an hour in from the west border." Liz said as she peeled her eyes form the computer screen, and I knew exactly where they would be. "I know where they are it is an old abandoned warehouse that The Circle own for things just like this. Why didn't I think of it sooner?" I shouted as we all ran out the room. "I am going to get some supplies and then meet me in the Gallagher van in 10 minutes in black and then we can get the girl out of there!" Joe shouted as he ran off in the opposite direction and then the guys and I went to our rooms to get changed.

**Liz POV:**

Cammie is so brave I could never do what she is doing, don't get me wrong I love the girls and they guys but I don't have that amount of courage. But Cam truly loves Zach so it was obvious she would choice to die for him; and Townshend knew that. "Right, we need to talk." Macey said when we entered our rooms and I pulled out my black leather leggings- Macey got me them and I guess this is the only time I will get to wear them- and a black t shirt and I black hoodie. "What do you mean, we are going to get changed and save Cammie." I said as I walked into the bathroom to get changed, "I know that but I can't help feeling this is not the right thing to do. Don't get me wrong I want to do this I will stop at nothing to make sure Cammie is okay. But things must have gotten really bad if she is willing to die to get out of it, she doesn't want us to rescue her because she wanted us to be safe, we are betraying our heroes wishes here as much as I hate to admit it." Macey said as I quickly go changed and tied my hair into a pony tail. I understood what she was saying, but I can't believe she is saying it. Cammie risked her life to protect her and she isn't willing to do the same!

"I can't believe you just said that Mace, do you not remember what happened on the roof? If Cammie wasn't there you could have died!" Bex shouted as I left the bathroom Macey following me in afterwards. "I know just forget about it. Just me being stuck up again, I'm just afraid that's all." I nodded I was freaking bricking it. I pulled on some black converse and then put a Comms unit in and sat on my bed waiting for Bex and Macey.

After everyone was ready we looked in the mirror Bex was wearing _very _tight black leggings and a very tight jumper and some knee high black converse and Macey was wearing some plain black leggings and a black t shirt and a tight fitting hoody and some knee high leather boots, very Macey I thought. We all walked out and down the corridor and went to the van to see the boys already there, we smiled up at them and Jonas gave me a nod of encouragement and then Joe and Abby showed up and handed us some weapons, patches and gave Grant a small but lethal bomb. "When I saw so and only then set it off." Grant nodded and we all climbed into the van and Zach sat at the back just staring into space with his eyes focused and body tense.

I felt really sorry for him as he thinks this is all his fault because he said he could have stopped Cammie, but he couldn't once Cam has her mind set on something you will have better look in getting Grant to miss a meal. Speaking of Grants love affair with food I heard the similar sound of Grant nibbling away on something behind we I put my knees onto the chair and looked behind me to see him munching away on a back of pretzels and Bex drooling on his shoulder. "Food really Grant?" I asked as I let out a little laugh at Bex and her little drool patch on Grant shoulder. "I eat when I'm nervous and anyway it gets my mind off of Bex and her drooling." I laughed and turned back around and snuggled up into Jonas and fell asleep my head on his lap.

**A/N: Will they save Cammie or won't they? I have three scenarios to choose from but I will have one sorted by the time I put my next chapter on. But two of them you will defiantly hate me for….**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cammie POV:**

I sat there while I was slashed beaten attacked, everything. I wasn't that weak. Sure my leg was more broken that before and I was losing a lot of blood but not enough to die. I had been here for five hours and 56 minutes and every time I felt pain I thought of Gallagher and Zach and I remembered why I am doing this to save them. I just hoped they felt that way too. I knew they would be watching so I tried not to show pain but it is quite hard when someone is beating you but I didn't make a scream that would make my friends and family cry over I just sat there and took it, like a spy. Like a Morgan.

I wondered if this is what happened to my father when he was a spy you know before he had a child because I would have noticed. Probably even at Blackthorne he was a legend, that was because he was Matthew Morgan one of the best spies that lived. He could make James Bond look like Dora the Explorer; real spies don't have flashy cars and walk around in suits, or have spy girls constantly by their side. No, we wear casual clothes to blend and black clothes for mission- -I mean have you ever tried doing a roundhouse kick in a suit. It is really hard. You don't drive around in flashy cars that have ejector seats or guns coming out of the head lights, we have cars that aren't easy to track and change it about thirty times in a mission so the enemy don't track us. But that is a film and this is reality no happy ending just the hard cold fact of life. It ends then you die, but the difference was I was dying so my friends, sisterhood and family everyone I loved would stay safe and I will no longer cause them a threat by bringing terrorist groups into their way. Because I will be dead.

**Zach POV:**

We were driving and had dumped the car ten minutes away from the warehouse and were now walking in silence until Joe said, "Right the plan is a simple get in and get out situation. Zach, Grant, Bex and I will go in and Zach will show us to the room Cam is in. Liz and Jonas will track us and disable any alarms or cameras on our way, Abby will talk to us via Comms and will be ready to help Cammie when she gets out. Macey and Nick I want you two to be out look outs, I trust you with my life. Don't let me regret it." Macey gulped but nodded we were now outside the building Jonas and Liz were already off typing away and me Grant, Bex and Joe were currently climbing up the side of the building so we could go through the roof and vents and drop into where Cammie is and get her out.

I was currently unscrewing the vents while Bex and Grant scanned the area to make sure there were no threats around us while Joe talked through the Comms to Jonas and Liz while they told him the basic plan of the building and where we need to drop through. "Done!" I shouted as I lifted the lid off and carefully positioned my weight and dropped into the vent and was followed by the others and we followed Jonas's voice as he guided us through the vents, "Right now go left then got 1.23 meters and then turn right. But be careful once you turn the corner there is a laser that needs to dodged it is invisible and 5.6 centimetres from the top of the vent and goes at an exact 66 degree angle." I nodded and smirked at how accurate he was being but that quickly faded when I heard the soul destroying scream of Cammie as I heard a bone crack. This made my heart beat so fats I thought I would burst Joe's body had tensed up and Bex had stopped dead in her tracks. "Move quick that was her first scream, she is getting hurt badly it takes a lot to break The Chameleon." Grant said as he pushed us along from the back. He was right we had to move fast I wasn't sure if my heart could take the fast beating anymore it was if I was under cardiac arrest, and I knew Cammie couldn't take it anymore.

"Right Zach unscrew this vent quietly as possible this is the vent above Cammie so when you fall dodge her, it was either her or a pile of hedgehog spikes." Jonas said through Comms, "Okay, on it." I unscrewed them and slowly let my body fall and then the others followed and we stood in the shadows and I saw Cammie broken and bloody. Her leg was at a twisted angle and her elbow pointed the wrong way, her jaw was dislocated and both of her eyes swelled up. I breathed a sigh of relief to know she wasn't dead but before I could I had Grant, Bex and Joe. Crap. Cammie eyes met mine and she asked one question, why? I knew she didn't want us here she didn't want recuing but it didn't mean I couldn't try but then I remembered something. I had a small Taser on my watch, I just need to get my hand on the man's legs and he will fall and then I can knock him unconscious along with the other goons who have my friends. I titled my wrist and it made contact with the man she fell to the floor and before he could react I slapped a patch on his head, I roundhouse kicked the one holding onto Bex and she knocked the gun out of Grant's and I did the same with Joe's. We had a little fight with them but they were soon lying unconscious.

Now for Townshend he was still torturing Cammie but Joe yanked him off of her and had given him a broken nose and black eye. Townshend was good and was giving Joe a run for his money, me and Grant were helping Joe while Bex got Cammie within 5.6 seconds Townshend had a patch on his head and Cammie was lying in Bex's arms while I ran and disabled all of the cameras as the alarms went off. We had to fight more people but we needed Bex, "Put her down in the corner out of the way just keep checking on her!" Grant shouted as much as I hated to leave Cammie again she was falling in and out of consciences, Bes laid Cam down and was fighting away but we soon got lost in the fight and got dragged into another fight in another room leaving Cammie alone. "Grant now!" Joe shouted Grant looked confused and then Joe pointed to his pocket and he pulled out the bomb and threw it then we ran but before we could grab Cammie she was gone…

**A/N: Cliffy…..**

**REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7 The End

**Cammie POV:**

What the hell were they doing here?! Not only that their rescue plan left me surrounded by burning flames, what the heck is up with that! Well what happened is Bex went to go help fight then they got dragged into another room and I was left alone in pain and agony, when I saw two men running towards me I crawled into the room the guys were in and hid at the back hoping they would see me I mean I was crying out in pain as I tried to crawl on a broken leg. But then Gran threw a bomb in my direction and they left and the room surrounded in a deafening bang, men screamed and jumped out of the room form the impact I got slammed against a another wall and I am now sure my back has cracked, the room filled with flames fast. Was I going to die like my father?

I looked around the room for an escape as I heard Zach shouting my name I tried to shout but the smoke was sticking to my lungs and the flames were too close I was in pure panic. Either way I am going to die so I stood up ignoring my legs screams of pain and walked into the flames then quickened my pace and ran to the door and saw the Gallagher van, I ran towards it and I saw Abby shouting through a Comms unit she hasn't seen me, I was on fire so how would she know.

"Cammie is in there I need to get her!" Zach shouted as Zach and Bex held him back from the flaming building, "No Zach, Solomon will get her!" Bex shouted they were all burned and bleeding and Grant was racked with guilt. I dragged my helpless body out of the building and the gravel climbed into my knees and my clothes were on fire. I was about to go to the car then I remembered one thing I promised myself. No one will die because of me, and Joe will because he won't leave until he finds me so I picked myself up and threw off my jacket looked back at my friends screaming and crying and went back into the building. The fire hadn't reached the left side so I started there but the fire was catching up I carried on running the adrenaline pumping through my veins making the pain numbing. I saw a fuzzy silhouette in the distance coughing violently I made my way towards it and saw the flames reaching him and saw Joe lying there looking around the room.

He saw me and smiled then ran towards me but fell at my feet I got hold of his arm and dragged him through the burning building as he was too weak to protest he turned into a heavy lump I smashed open a window and shards of glass fell on top of me and one big sharp one injected itself into my shoulder, I cried out on pain then pushed Joe's body out of the window and he fell onto the gravel. I screamed and Bex came running around the corner and shouted for Grant who picked Joe up over his shoulder but as I had already fallen to the floor no one saw me. My back slid down the wall and the fire had reached me my whole body was on fire my arms, legs, back everything. They say burning to death is the second most painful thing in the world, god they were wrong. It was the most intoxicating pain I have ever felt this must be the most painful thing anyone will have to encounter, I picked up my lifeless body and I had to escape the flames and let my limp body roll over the window and smash onto the gravel beneath me. The flames wouldn't go away though but I heard screams and cries; I was dragged away from the building and then it blew.

Fragments of walls covered me and I slowly let out a cry of pain as I was picked up and rolled across the floor to put out the flames I couldn't hear anything but I could see everything. Zach screaming into my face, Bex crying on the floor, Grant going off it, Abby cradling Joe but screaming the same. Liz and Jonas cried and dragged Zach off of me and then two people stared down to me and then I saw a bright light and the whole world went black in an instant.

**Zach POV:**

Cammie was lying there on fire flames coming off of her; she saved Joe's life and was paying the price big style. I screamed at her to answer me, "GALLAGHER GIRL!" But she didn't respond she just had a black emotionless look on her face and then she closed her eyes and her heart rate had slowed right down, the ambulance had come and they had started panicking and was putting her on a stretcher and took her into the ambulance while I ran. I ran away from it all ignored the shouts and the siren and ran until I reached a river and sat there. I thought about drowning myself or just sitting here and starve to death but was quickly interrupted by the sounds of Gallagher's helicopter above my head I looked up and Grant came down and dragged me into the door and I sat on a seat hoping this was all and awful nightmare.

_Time skip: back at Gallagher hospital wing._

I was sitting on a bed as I got checked out but all I had was cuts and bruises nothing I couldn't handle. I wanted to see Cammie but the nurses wouldn't tell me anything, Joe was still unconscious so that must mean Cam will be too, she had it way worse than him. After I got the all clear I ran to Cammie's room to see her lying there with wires pouring out of her a machine barely beating, I could barely recognize her with all the burns. "She is on a lot of machines and may not make it. But there is a big chance she will but she won't wake up for at least another two months and she will be permanently scared." The nurse said as she checked some machines, my heart sank two months! She might not even make it I ran out of the room and bumped into the girls who were tear stained and red eyed, "Sorry." I said as I tried to get away. "Zach, you are not on your own. We are all going through the same pain as you and there is no shame in showing your weakness and crying. You love her of course you're going to fall apart." Macey said as she wrapped her arm around my waist (in a friendly way) I smiled to her and we walked to Cammie's secret passage way and just sat in silence.

_Time skip: five weeks later…_

I sat in Ms Morgan's office she was puffy eyed and looked awful, Cammie still hadn't woken up and she wasn't showing any sign of recovery. "Zach we have some bad news, last night C-C-C" She stuttered off and started to cry again, I didn't want her to finish the sentence I knew what the end would be like. "Cammie passed away." My lungs were on fire heart shattered into a thousand pieces and I let all my walls down and ran to Cammie's room. Her bed was empty and remade the machines weren't beeping anymore her cards were gone pictures were gone; the iPod we would play all day was off and laid on her bed.  
I turned around and ran to my room punched the mirror and it shattered pulled down my curtains chucked pictures across the room. I came across the photo next to my bed in a green frame of me and Cammie laughing. I had my arms around her waist and she sat with her fingers entwined with mine, we were sitting outside of the coffee shop in town and Grant had taken the photo. Cammie's eyes shone and her perfect smile brought a tear to my eye. That was the day before I lost it with Cammie, before this all started before everything. My knees buckled and I hit my head off of the bed in front of me and then blacked out.

I woke up in a wet bed my face sticky and went I looked around my room and realised it was a dream, Cammie was still in a coma but at least not dead. I lay back on my bed and picked up the photo from the dream held in to my chest and fell back asleep into a dreamless slumber.

After that my dream replayed in my mind like an endless record as I feared they would become reality. So I woke up and headed to Cammie's bed side to see her eyes gleaming to me her face pale and flawless as usual. My heart fluttered as she smiled up at me small dimples appearing on her slender cheeks, "Cammie you're awake!" I ran over to her and crushed her in a bone crushed hug after I realised I was being too forceful I pulled away to see small tear fall down her angelic face, "What is it Gallagher Girl?" I asked as I wiped them away. "I didn't think I would ever see you again." Her voice was hoarse and almost unfamiliar she noticed this too and grabbed a glass of water and drank it like her life depended on it then she sighed "I love you Zach, forever and always." She smiled then a planted a small kiss onto her lips which turned into a passionate embrace until someone cleared their throat behind us.

I pulled away from Cammie but not completely I could still feel her heart beat on my arm and I could still feel the warmth of her skin seep through my clothes. I turned around to see Solomon standing there, "Hello Zach, Cammie it is great to see you awake I hope you are okay. I just want to thank you for saving my life, I am forever grateful. You are a true hero and spy. Your father would have been proud of his Chameleon." His face beamed with pride as Cammie looked at him with memories of her father flashing through her mind. She misses him. "Any time Solomon just try and keep away from burning buildings and I'm sure you will be fine." Her voice sound painful as she forced a happy tone. Solomon smiled down at her then wrote something down on his pad nodded then left. "Zach I need you to do something for me; next time someone takes me to die. Let them you didn't need to come I was dying prepared and ready. I wanted to join my father." Her face was strong and serious and her voice heartless as she bored her eyes into my soul. "Gallagher Girl I don't understand it isn't your tome to go yet, you still have a whole life ahead of you of being a kick ass spy. Why do you want to die?" She looked up at me leaned in and crashed her lips into mine for a long passionate embrace pulled away and buried her head into my chest. "Because Zach I'll never be safe." I couldn't help but think she was right…

**A/N Right this is the end of it. I know it is a rubbish ending but I kind of got caught up in my other story I am writing and also I have been doing lots of school work lately. Sorry for a crap ending. The new one should be on soon but I am still choosing between two plots, it will be on soon but I need to focus on my school work for a couple of weeks as I am so behind. **

**Goodbye for now, thanks for reading…**

**GallagherGirl-IWish x**


End file.
